


hygiene

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Im not the one that wrote that gross ass jisung fic, Other, Trans Male Character, just a lil transboy going through major dysphoria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 04:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14742155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	hygiene

jisung was always a late bloomer.

he didnt get his growth spurt until he turned fourteen.

he never had to wear a _bra._

or purchase ‘girly products’. as chenle likes to call them.

but here is now, standing in front of the ‘feminine hygiene’ section at his local convenience store. his chest ached, his stomach was doing backflips and it felt uncomfortable to walk.

he didn’t know that he was going to get his first period when he was 16 years old, 4 years on testerone and in the middle of dance practice.

he really didn’t, he thought he’d go through the rest of his life not having to worry about this but now he’s near tears, having a mini panic attack because he _doesn’t know which ones to get._

a lady who walked in the aisle near him must’ve saw his inner panic before plucking a bright green box off the shelf.

”i’ll pay for you.” she said simply, walking towards the cashier and quickly paying for the items.

jisung followed closely behind her and she specifically asked for the green box to be put in a dark bag. 

they both left the store and she handed the bag to jisung, “you know how to use these right?” she asked.

jisung nodded apprehensively.

”just stick it on your underwear, it has wings on it so it’ll stay.” she advised, she waved and departed with a friendly smile on her face.

jisung was speechless, nonetheless.


End file.
